TidePools
by InuyashaRules6596
Summary: Percy has a mysterious dream before he goes back to Camp Half Blood. When he gets to camp he finds a camper who's come back from the dead. Then he disappears before he fully understand what is happening. Set between PJatO and HoO, it also goes into HoO.
1. Welcome Home

The night before I went back to camp I had a dream. In the dream I was standing over Luke's burning body, surrounded by the other campers, and across from me was a girl in a camp shirt with long auburn hair, and dark silvery blue eyes. I felt like I knew her but I couldn't remember, meeting her. Suddenly she looked up from Luke's body and directly at me. She put her finger to her lips and disappeared.

The next day I got up and packed. This was the first day I had come back to Camp Half Blood since the Titan War. I'd spent the time with my mom and step dad Paul, and even a little time with Tyson and dad. I also spent some time alone because I had just been through a lot. Even Annabeth spent some time with her family in California.

\

Looking around at camp I smiled. They were remodeling, and adding cabins for minor gods and goddesses. That was when I noticed a little kid about two or three years old running through the crowd of people, he was being chased by the Stoll brothers, and he ran into my leg. The first thing I noticed about this boy was the familiar looks, but I couldn't figure out who he reminded me of, his blue eyes and blonde hair didn't match any of the campers. Connor's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Percy we're baby sitting Lukas here for our friend Aero."

"It's fine, is she new?"

"Well no not really she comes and goes, she came back because of the Titan war."

"What cabin is she in?"

The kid, Lukas, giggled and pointed to a cabin, though I was really shocked that it was that cabin. "Mommy!"

"That's cabin 8."

"Yeah we know."

"Is she a hunter?"

"It's better you just leave it alone Percy."

I frowned. "Whatever, have you guys seen Annabeth?"

"Yeah she's at the Big House with Chiron"

I walked to the Big House and found Annabeth arguing with Chiron.

"You can't seriously be letting her stay?"

"She's a camper too Annabeth."

"Who are you guys talking about?"

Annabeth looked at me, but Chiron answered my question.

"Aero"

"Oh I actually just met her kid I think."

"Ah I see, Lukas is a very hyper child, I guess that's from his father's side."

Annabeth glared at Chiron then the door "Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

I turned and saw the girl from my dream. I stared at her until Annabeth hit me.

"You're staring seaweed brain"

"Oh….um sorry."

The girl walked over "Is this a bad time Chiron?"

"Not at all Aero. Did you need something?"

She glanced at me and Annabeth. Her expression looked like she was wondering whether or not to talk to him in front of us.

"Nevermind it can wait I'll be in my cabin." She turned swiftly and left the big house. I followed her, I needed to know why she had been in my dream.

"Hey Aero wait up!" she stopped to let me catch up.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, at long last we meet."

"Who are you?"

"You already have an idea, Percy. Tell me who you think I am.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"My name is Aero and I'm a camper here."

"But there's more. I've never seen you here before, yet everyone says you've been here forever."

"Well there is some truth in that. I have been here quite a long time. The reason you've never seen me is because Lukas and I like to stay at the Lotus Casino. But even that doesn't answer all of your questions. Does it Percy?"

"That boy, Lukas, he said you were in cabin 8. Why?"

"That's my cabin."

"But you aren't a hunter so how can that be your cabin?"

"Same reason everyone else has a cabin Percy."

"That doesn't even make sense. The reason the rest of us have cabins is because the cabins represent our Godly parent. The only way you'd be able to stay in cabin 8 is if you were a hunter. You said you aren't a hunter; the only other reason is that Artemis is your mother, but that is impossible because she is a maiden goddess and doesn't have children."

"That's a very good point Percy, but think about it Poseidon vowed not have anymore children, and yet here you are."

"That's different"

"No it isn't"

"Maiden goddess means no children period."

"She wasn't always a goddess Percy."

"Wait. Are you saying that you were born before Artemis became a goddess?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and when Artemis became a goddess, Zeus

made me a demi-god and sent me here."

"That's crazy"

"We're Greek Percy lots of things are crazy."

"So if Zeus made you a demi-god, did he made you ADHD and dyslexic too?"

"Unfortunately yes."

I heard a faint giggle get closer and closer until I saw Lukas wrapped around Aero's leg.

"Mommy!"

"Hey there munchkin I heard you drove Connor and Travis crazy today."

Lukas nodded his little head.

"Hey Aero, who is Lukas's father?" I realized too late that that was not a question that would get answered today because Aero picked up Lukas and stormed off toward the cabin. Since it was getting late, I went to cabin three.

The next morning I saw Aero again at breakfast, with Lukas. Aero was wearing an oversized jacket, I knew the moment I saw it. It was Luke Castellan's jacket. Suddenly a strange blonde guy came from the direction of the cabins. Aero saw him and they began having a very fast past conversation in…well it wasn't Greek. Aero got excited about something the guy said and ran back towards the cabins. I got up and followed her, much to my girlfriend's displeasure. When I got to her cabin she was in the arms of someone I never expected to see, especially not here. It didn't make sense but at the same time the pieces of this mysterious puzzle were falling into place.


	2. Return of the Fallen

_When I got to her cabin she was in the arms of someone I never expected to see, especially not here. It didn't make sense but at the same time the pieces of this mysterious puzzle were falling into place._

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

"What's he doing here?!" I pointed to the tall skinny blonde son of Hermes that had his arms wrapped around her. He should have been dead, I saw him die. Yet here he was, standing in front of me like the Titan War had never happened.

"Hades owed me a favor; I thought it was time to cash in."

"But that's Luke Castellan!"

"Um Aero, who is this guy?" It was the first thing Luke had said since I entered the cabin, and it struck me as odd, since he knew exactly who I was.

"Luke, this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You've already met him though; remember what I told you about the amnesia. You hit your head and forgot a lot of stuff."

"Right, you did say that." I heard the soft giggling of Lukas as he entered the cabin and Luke scooped him up. "There's my little man. I could never forget you"

"So Luke is Lukas's father?"

"It shouldn't have taken that long to figure it out Percy."

"How is this possible?" she took my hand and led me to the door of the cabin.

"Luke I'll be back in a few minutes, I have to discuss something with Percy." I saw Luke nod to her as she led me out. "I already told you Hades owed me a favor."

"Hades owed you a favor, and you decided of all things to bring Luke Castellan back from the dead?"

"I love him Percy."

"But he tried to bring Kronos to power and over throw the gods."

"What Hades brought back was the Luke from before, before he was a part of Kronos's plan"

"Can Hades even do that?"

"Percy, Luke wouldn't be here if the King of the Underworld couldn't do that."

"That's why he didn't know me isn't it?"

"The Luke from before didn't, Percy, so this Luke doesn't know you. He doesn't know about anything that's happened in the past couple of years. He doesn't know about the Titan War, or his part in it."

"You can't hide it forever though; so many people he knew have died he's bound to notice."

"Don't you think I know that Percy?!" The next thing she said I don't really think I was meant to hear. "If Octavian hadn't been here to help me heal him, he might not have even made it back."

"Octavian? Is that the blonde boy I saw you with at dinner? The one you were speaking with in that weird language?"

She sighed "Yes Percy, that was Octavian, and we were speaking Latin."

"You know Latin?"

"Percy, when you live as long as I have, you learn a few things."

"So who is he?"

"My cousin."

"You're cousin?"

"Yes he's my cousin, well sort of, he's not really like a direct cousin, but he's family anyway, I just call him a cousin so it's not all complicated and junk."

"Well that makes since, Greek families tend to get complicated." I smiled and chuckled. By the time we walked back to her cabin Lukas and Luke had fallen asleep on the bed that, I hadn't noticed was there before. "Aero, I have something I want to ask you about. The other night, before I even met you, I had a dream about you. How is that possible?"

"Hmm. Well you have a psychic connection with Grover. Maybe it's the same thing?"

"So you don't know what it means either?"

"No, but if it's there it's there for a reason. You and I are connected, like a tide pool."

"A tide pool?"

"Yep. The gravitational pull on the seas caused by the moon. That's actually just a tide but tide pool sounded better." She laughed

"I still don't get how that relates to us."

"The moon and the sea, Percy. I am a daughter of the moon, and you are a son of the sea."

"Oh well that makes sense I guess."

"We're unique. One of a kind."

"Well there are other sons of Poseidon, I'm not that unique."

"Well, I guess that's true, but how many of those children are mortal Percy, how many of them are human."

"I don't know."

"You're his favorite."

"What?"

"Poseidon wanted to become mortal, and stay with you and your mother. It was the big gossipy news when you were born." She smiled. "Get back to your cabin Percy. It's late."

I nodded and walked back to my cabin. I laid there listening to the ocean waves hit the beach. I also heard the soft sound of a flute playing. I felt I had heard the music before, but didn't have time to think about it because the music had lulled me to sleep.

The next day things got even weirder. I went to breakfast and found Aero there, with Luke. No one seemed to be bothered by the fact that he was here. Except for Annabeth, she seemed overly bothered by it

"She's messing with the Fates, Percy. How can Hades just bring him back?"

"I don't know, maybe they owed her a favor too?"

"Owed her a favor? That's how she did this? Hades brought Luke back because he owed that stupid moon girl a favor."

"Annabeth maybe you should just calm down."

"Why do you keep siding with her? Maybe she should be your girlfriend and not me!" She stormed away to the training arena. I looked over at Aero; Luke had taken Lukas somewhere, which gave me the opportunity to ask more questions.

"What did you do for Hades?"

"What?"

"What favor did you do for Hades so that he owed you?"

"I looked after his kids."

"His kids?"

"Nico and Bianca di Angelo."

That took a second to register in my brain. She couldn't possibly know the di Angleos. Could she? "You know Nico and his sister?"

"Didn't I tell you I spent time in the Lotus Casino Percy? How else could I still look this young after all these years?"

"You are very mysterious."

"Really Percy? No one else seems to think so." And with that statement she left the table.

Why did she intrigue me so much? I couldn't get her out of my head after what she said about the tide pools, and this morning had just made it worse. She was so mysterious, but what she had said about no one else thinking so made since. I haven't seen anyone else question why she's here or who she is. After careful consideration, which was really hard to even get considering I'm ADHD and got distracted while thinking about it, I decided to ask Chiron, so I walked to the Big House. Much to my displeasure Aero was also there. How was I supposed to ask questions about her if she decided to show up there too? It looked as if they had been arguing about something, and I think I might have heard her say something about Hera. As she left the Big House, I noticed a thin silver flute attached to her belt. 'So that's what the music had been last night.' I thought as she walked by me. Although her personality had changed, she seemed more hostile than she had this morning, and she had this look of pure terror on her face. The kind of look you only get after seeing the Oracle. When she noticed me noticing her, she looked scared, but scared for me, like maybe the Oracle said something would happen to me or something. I went to bed that night thinking about how much pain she seemed to be in.

I woke up surrounded by wolves. I had no idea where I was, or even who I was. I could only remember two girls. One of them had a name, Annabeth, but the other only a face. Her silvery blue eyes, gave her this pained expression.


End file.
